It's a cruel cruel world
by ershigal-ell
Summary: Megatron e Airachnid parlano davvero molto quando sono da soli... ma stranamente non discutono mai di lavoro. MegatronxAirachnid, PWP and another warnings into the story.


**Titolo:** It's a cruel cruel world...

**Fandom:** Transformers Prime

**Language:** Italian

**Autore:** medesima sottoscritta

**Rating:** vm 18

**Conteggio parole: **2825

**Personaggi/coppia: **Airachnid, Megatron, Soundwave

**Prompt:** Airachnid/Megatron, chiacchierata tra vecchi amici.

**Avvertimenti:** PWP, contenuti forti, oneshot, gore, lemon, erotico, introspettivo.

**Note:** Un'altra oneshot a cui consiglio la lettura solo per chi se la sente davvero. No niente da dire, chi mi conosce sa che amo sperimentare sui generi più disparati e discutibili e l'idea di vedere due robot giganti che fanno sesso semplicemente mi fa scompisciare! Comunque sia, questa breve oneshot è un antefatto della mia precedente fanfic dal titolo "viv(r)e la vie sans l'amour", ma non c'è bisogno che la leggiate per farvi una idea di ciò che accade qui. Per il resto vi auguro (spero) una buona lettura. Il titolo dell'oneshot mi è stato ispirato da una canzone dei Gossip ossia Heavy Cross.

**Warning!** Contiene robo-sex, large insertion, lieve fem!dom, pussy-toothed. Poi non lamentatevi con me, è una fanfiction e basta.

"Vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?"

la domanda posta da una voce femminile sensuale e strafottente si perse con una certa audacia tra quelle pareti pericolose quali erano le stanze di Lord Megatron, venendo accolte con una punta di curiosità apparente. Addirittura, per il padrone di casa parve persino che la femmina si stesse prendendo strategicamente una certa libertà di confidenza, tuttavia non del tutto disprezzata.

Airachnid in fin dei conti era fatta così, e da megacicli esercitava il suo fascino su chiunque avesse la sfortuna di cadere nella sua pericolosissima ragnatela.

Non che il leader dei Decepticon ci fosse mai caduto appieno – fu la stessa vedova nera a chiedere una alleanza durante la grande guerra che distrusse il loro mondo natio – ma in fin dei conti doveva confessare a se stesso che la femmina sapeva esattamente cosa fare per ottenere sempre ciò che voleva.

Così come era brava a tessere ragnatele, altrettanto era brava a crearsi solide alleanze. Bisognava solo saperle coltivare nel tempo, dote quella che comunque non mancava ad Airachnid.

Sorridendole con garbo, Megatron volse le proprie iridi rosse in quelle magenta della compagna, accogliendola di più in grembo mentre ella sorrideva con una certa civetteria.

Seduto sul suo trono di pietra, con la femmina Decepticon seduta a sua volta a cavalcioni su di lui, in quei frangenti tanto particolari a nessuno era concesso di interloquire con il sommo signore. Nessuna udienza, nessun ordine e neppure casi urgenti quando si trattava di quelle chiacchierate tra alleati di vecchia data.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?!"

il tono cupo del Lord rasentava quasi la severità più assoluta, se non fosse stato per il mezzo sorriso compiaciuto che comparve tra le file dei suoi denti affilati.

"Starscream pensa che noi due chiacchieriamo un po' troppo"

il modo in cui la donna pronunciò quelle parole – con un tono di assoluta derisione per il suo ex secondo in comando – portarono il signore di quella nave spaziale ormai da troppo tempo in orbita sull'atmosfera terrestre a ridersela di gusto. Seppur con tono basso e greve, i suoi occhi aggressivi scintillarono malvagi per il modo in cui il seeker stava di certo rosicando in silenzio per quella sua decisione di togliergli ogni incarico e affidare il tutto ad Airachnid. Se l'era meritato, e con tutta probabilità era stato fin troppo magnanimo a lasciarlo in vita.

Pensiero molesto a parte, il feroce gladiatore volle accarezzare con più decisione una delle lunghe gambe della sua alleata con desiderio rinnovato, dinnanzi a cotanta sfacciata presunzione di chi ben sapeva come giocare le proprie carte in tavola. La differenza di stazza tra i due era fin troppo ovvia, Megatron era uno tra i titani più grandi presenti in tutto il suo popolo attualmente riunito, ma la compagna si distingueva molto per la propria agilità aiutata anche dalle sei zampe dietro alla sua schiena ora ancorate allo schienale del trono di pietra.

Ove gli artigli si appoggiavano, grandi fori apparivano in quella roccia che teoricamente non avrebbe mai dovuto scalfirsi. Eppure si scalfiva come il burro, paragonato al desiderio crescente dentro il petto dell'ex gladiatore.

Avrebbe potuto benissimo strappargliele via quelle gambe snelle ed eleganti, la tentazione era tanta quanto il suo desiderio represso per secoli, ma si soffermò unicamente ad accarezzarle con possessione deliziandosi di come il metallo perfetto di Airachnid contrastasse con le mani sue rudi e devastate dal tempo.

Sorrise lei, osando stimolarlo ulteriormente facendo scivolare le proprie dita attraverso ogni piega di quell'armatura ancora scintillante, e andando a toccare fasci metallici e circuiti sensibili ben riconducibili a nervi e muscoli umani.

Bastava solo quel piccolo spettacolo preliminare per capire che la loro non era una **chiacchierata tra vecchi amici**. Non quando si parlava poco e si faceva interloquire di più le proprie componenti interne.

La femmina Decepticon sapeva fin troppo bene dove mettere le mani sulla sua preda – pardon, alleato – tanto da pregustarsi ogni volta le sue feroci reazioni emotive. E Megatron era un autentico reame di reazioni presumibilmente negative, che però potevano essere semplicemente catalogate come l'istinto assopito di un maschio dedito più alla guerra che all'amore. Così come il suo ghigno all'apparenza infastidito si presentava sul volto dilaniato da cicatrici ad ogni tocco audace della pericolosa compagna, in realtà era solo una istintiva reazione ad un contatto fisico troppo a lungo non ricevuto.

"Scusami se ti ho trascurato troppo, mio caro..."

"Tzè... Vedi di farti perdonare"

il tono insofferente del Lord coincise con una carezza più audace di Airachnid, le cui dita delicate e assassine si stavano occupando di rovistare tra le pieghe del suo cavallo argentato.

La vedova nera ben decise di accontentare la sua burbera richiesta scollegando il cavo di flusso dell'energon – del tutto simile ad un pene umano – dalle componenti interne del pericoloso padrone ed esporlo così al rigido ambiente della stanza.

Essendo stata in passato una creatrice di Cybertron – ossia una delle poche femmine a cui era concesso per nascita il potere di creare scintille di vita lavorando l'energon estratto dai propri simili – non le era poi così difficile toccare i nervi giusti per entrare nella corretta modalità di estrazione.

C'è chi avrebbe chiamato tutto questo _fornicazione_ allo stato puro, se non addirittura fine a se stessa – almeno nei caso dei due spietati amanti – ed in effetti fu un pensiero che portò un sorriso ironico tra le labbra viola di Airachnid, mentre stimolava con mano i sensori di quel potente fascio di cavi con tutta la maestria che possedeva. Del tutto simili a carezze lascive e delicate al contempo, erano molto più che catalogabili come semplice masturbazione.

Rigido come una spada, il membro del suo Lord mandava costanti impulsi elettrici al cervello del legittimo proprietario per ogni carezza ricevuta, che lo portarono a digrignare gli affilati denti per contenere ringhi a quel piacevole contatto preliminare.

Troppo preliminare, a Megatron piaceva pregustarsi una cosa solo se era lui a muovere le danze. E in quella situazione specifica, con lei a dominarlo per ovvia causa della sua natura di femmina, lo portava a sostenere una sensazione di frustrata impazienza malcelata.

Le prese una mano con uno scatto veloce – tanto da lasciarla per un momento interdetta dalla sorpresa – facendole sentire in tal modo la propria autorità sia nella presa decisa che nelle cupe parole successive.

"Basta adesso, diamoci da fare"

parole quelle dettate con una punta di trasudata e trepidante attesa per ciò che sarebbe accaduto da li a poco, accolte con un sorriso malizioso dalla compagna assassina.

Sorrise maliziosamente Airachnid, liberandosi fluida da quella solida presa e allargando notevolmente le gambe snelle per mostrare al centro della loro inforcatura uno spettacolo di indubbio significato.

Osceno, eccitante, raffinato nella sua volgarità, il canale di drenaggio della femmina si presentava come un condotto cilindrico dalle pareti irte di piccoli spuntoni metallici – utili a stimolare il cavo del maschio scatenando scintille ad ogni passaggio – e unta in maniera indicibile di osceni umori.

Quello era il suo utero, la sua vagina, la sua vulva, ed erano attualmente di proprietà del sommo lord dei Decepticon che non resistette nel deglutire a quella vista tanto sfacciata quanto invitante.

Prese in mano il proprio membro per guidarlo diligentemente verso quella femminilità aperta solo ed esclusivamente per lui, finendo col digrignare i denti per l'ennesima volta al primo contatto con quelle piccole punte interne in un misto di dolore e piacere raccolte in un unico brivido che corse lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. Dal canto suo la compagna dischiuse le labbra piuttosto soddisfatta a quella potente visione di una penetrazione lenta ed attenta, passandosi la lingua nera come la notte tra i canini affilati come quelli di un vampiro.

Nonostante la stazza piuttosto prorompente del proprio amante, non era lei quella che stava subendo del dolore durante quel primo passaggio – come invece accadeva di norma tra le specie organiche durante rapporti sessuali piuttosto rudi – quanto lui in cerca del giusto equilibrio tra una posizione comoda e la giusta spinta per non trovarsi il membro distrutto da quelle piccole punte.

Una volta che Airachnid comprese che il suo lord aveva finalmente trovato il giusto equilibrio con lei, affondando del tutto e rabbrividendo nel sentire come i sensori presenti nel cavo stessero già impazzendo, saggiamente iniziò a muovere il bacino attivando la tanto agognata modalità richiesta da Megatron.

Con gesti voluttuosi, resi ancor più spregiudicati da quel suo volto corrotto da una lussuria crescente, la femmina Decepticon iniziò a pompare con ritmo sempre più crescente deliziandosi di ogni impulso elettrico che dal bassoventre arrivavano fino al suo cervello sintetico.

Si alzava e si abbassava su di lui secondo il ritmo che solo ed esclusivamente lei desiderava, lasciandolo per questo frustrato quanto eccitato. Nella società cybertroiana di norma arano le femmine a dirigere cose simili, e anche se lui avrebbe potuto benissimo prenderla e sbattersela sul tavolo metallico poco distante da dove si trovava il glorioso trono di pietra del leader dei Decepticon, nella sua testa un barlume di coscienza gli avrebbe ricordato che sarebbe stato contro natura ribellarsi ad un simile ordine.

Pertanto, Megatron si limitò a ringhiarle basso e greve, in un misto di frustrazione impotente ed eccitazione estrema per ogni stimolazione dovuta a quelle dannatissime punte. Ogni passaggio per lui era un'agonia, diviso tra il lieve dolore e la piacevole sensazione trasmessa dagli impulsi elettrici che correvano per tutto il suo corpo, si limitò a mordersi il labbro inferiore facendo scorrere le mani lungo tutto il rettilineo dei fianchi della compagna.

Eccitata, Airachnid gemette con più forza. Sentendo sempre più il ventre andarle in fiamme ormai prossimo ad accogliere il _seme_ del pericoloso compagno, aggiungendo anche quelle sue grandi mani e il modo in cui la stavano toccando con possessione e delicatezza al contempo tra la lista dei pro che la stavano stimolando.

Carezze energiche che accompagnavano ogni movimento del ragno velenoso, in aggiunta al respiro affannato del suo brutale padrone incapace di trattenersi ancora a lungo. Ma se non poteva essere lui a tenere le redini di quel gioco perverso ed eccitante – perchè sentirsi il membro sempre più stretto da quelle pareti era qualcosa che lo stava mandando in bestia – che almeno facesse sentire la propria crudele autorità ad una femmina i cui gemiti ormai non più tanto sommessi gli stavano riempiendo la testa come una seducente litania.

Fu a quel punto che ambo le sue mani si fermarono all'altezza di quel petto non dissimile da quello di una femmina umana, conficcando nel mezzo di quell'elegante seno due delle sue falangi affilate.

Taglienti come rasoi, le dita lacerarono la corazza metallica con tenui scintille – simili a quelle che si stavano sprigionando sotto di loro – riducendo lo sguardo di Airachnid in un misto di stupore e terrore per quel dolore inatteso.

Gli occhi le si sgranarono come se una lama avvelenata avesse appena sfiorato la sua scintilla, riducendo l'ennesimo gemito nato tra le sue seducenti labbra ad un rantolo di dolore.

Abbassando la vista lo spettacolo che le venne fornito le fu a breve fin troppo chiaro. Il sorriso sadico di lui le parlò ancor prima di quelle sue dita conficcate nel petto voluttuoso e ora sporche parzialmente di energon – il suo sangue dannato – segnale evidente di non fermarsi a quel ritmo primordiale se non voleva perire per mano sua.

Anche in frangenti simili il _suo_ Lord Megatron sapeva sempre in che modo farsi rispettare, seppur con metodo brutale eppure dannatamente efficace.

"Ahh... Megatron!"

"Muoviti..."

_Era eccitante._

Si era decisamente più _inselvatichito_ da quando lo aveva lasciato eoni or sono per dedicarsi ad un passatempo che la portasse a dimenticarsi della guerra passata, portandola per assoluto controsenso nonostante il dolore che provava a sorridergli con rinnovata energia per tutta quella bestialità che semplicemente le era mancata.

Tra quelle iridi rosse brucianti di distruzione e forza primordiale, tutta la malizia e il dolore che gli occhi di Airachnid trasmettevano si stemperava tutto in un unico sentimento istintivo. Non era solo semplice desiderio ma era l'istinto primordiale dettato dai reconditi più oscuri della loro stessa anima.

Anche se doloroso, anche se quelle dita erano ad un passo da spegnerle la scintilla una volta per tutte, la neo secondo in comando di Megatron non mosse obiezioni per quel trattamento a dir poco bestiale, decidendo di affondare gli artigli nelle ginocchia del suo caro leader e tornare a muoversi con più foga di prima.

Si alzò e si abbassò su quell'asta incandescente con un desiderio che sfiorava l'assassinio più puro, per un tempo sostanzialmente breve e rumoroso ma che per entrambi parve durare una intera era.

Poi il petto della femmina venne liberato dalla presa brutale di Megatron – con un gesto piuttosto sgarbato e con un suono osceno dell'energon che spillò brevemente fuori da quella ferita, e portandola controsenso a gemere deliziata – nell'esatto momento in cui dall'apertura circolare posta sulla cima del suo possente cavo un getto di caldo energon non si riversò nella femminilità dentellata di Airachnid.

Quel fluido puro e bollente si scaraventò in lei accompagnato da un centinaio di scosse elettriche che tormentarono i cervelli di entrambi gli amanti, tramutando ogni gemito osceno in un rantolo che rasentava il dolore più infido per la poca cura che entrambi avevano avuto l'uno dell'altra.

Fu poi con un autentico sospiro di sollievo che la Decepticon si accasciò sul petto del proprio compagno e padrone, socchiudendo gli occhi per raccogliere le energie dopo la fatica di aver immagazzinato tutto quel fluido all'interno dell'utero, portandosi per ultimo una mano a quella ferita al petto ancora fresca e pulsante di dolore.

Di tutto rispetto Megatron distese la schiena sullo schienale del trono di pietra devastato dalle sei zampe della compagna, mormorando un sospiro di puro sollievo per un amplesso decisamente stancante e truce. Si ridestò solo qualche minuto più tardi, quando avvertì qualcosa di umido passare tra le falangi della mano sinistra – quelle che per inciso avevano dilaniato il petto della vedova nera – con fare sensuale e possessivo al contempo.

Riaprendo gli occhi vide una immagine piuttosto conosciuta al suo cervello tanto da portarlo a sorridere in modo ironico, osservandola con quanta golosità si riprendeva quelle gocce di sangue brillante dalle mani del proprio padrone.

Una volta che quella lingua nera e velenosa smise di passare lasciva per ogni falange affilata, in cambio di quel minuzioso lavoro la donna ricevette una delicata carezza sul candido volto, accompagnata di rimando da uno sguardo complice che parlava semplicemente da solo.

[…]

Una volta che fu sicuro che dall'altra parte della parete blindata tutto si fosse finalmente concluso, Soundwave staccò da essa uno dei suoi lunghi tentacoli di supporto non registrando altro nonostante dall'altra parte del muro i due obiettivi avessero ripreso a parlare.

Ritirò la prolunga fin dentro il petto snello e tinto di cromature scure ed inquietanti – come lo era lui stesso e la sua peculiarità di non avere volto – decretando ancora una volta e in modo personale che il proprio lavoro era superiore a quello di chiunque altro.

La vista e l'udito dei Decepticon erano personificate dalla sua stessa figura, a cui nulla sfuggiva nemmeno il ronzio lontano di una zanzara all'interno di un ambiente inospitale qual era il magazzino di una nave aliena.

Il suo lavoro poteva sicuramente sembrare piuttosto invasivo e poco decoroso nello spiare conversazioni piuttosto _intime_ come quella che aveva coinvolto Lord Megatron e la sua nuova secondo in comando Airachnid... tuttavia ne era sicuro – senza ombra di dubbio – simili registrazioni non avrebbero infastidito il suo buon amico e non avrebbe incrinato il loro stretto rapporto neanche dopo eoni di solitudine più pura.

Anzi, se non fosse stato per l'eccellente lavoro di Soundwave durante tutti quei secoli spesi in una guerra senza fine, con tutta probabilità la carriera dell'ex gladiatore sarebbe finita prima.

Attualmente quell'infida femmina occupava un ruolo di spicco tra le file del suo antico alleato – così come la stessa spia aveva decisamente appurato durante quella sua intercettazione fatta senza fare neanche una piega, quel genere di stimoli non interessavano il Decepticon – tuttavia ne era sicuro, conoscendo quel ragno maledetto la sua fedeltà verso Megatron non sarebbe durata a lungo. E sarebbe stato a quel punto che Soundwave avrebbe colpito, ma non prima di aver appreso il più possibile da un probabile nemico.

Perchè i nemici di Megatron erano gli stessi del gladiatore senza volto che ebbe quasi la forza secoli fa di sconfiggerlo in un'arena sporca di sangue e corpi rottamati. Una fedeltà la sua, marchiata nel rispetto e nell'onore verso un degno avversario che portava addosso il nome di uno degli antichi Prime originari.

Ma per il momento Soundwave avrebbe ascoltato qualunque cosa, riferendo poi in futuro al proprio alleato – nonché amico – qualsiasi cosa avrebbe avuto il sentore di una minaccia al suo discutibile potere.

Amanti disinibite comprese.


End file.
